


world's wide open

by xxcaribbean



Series: under the rose universe [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>veronica still has her faults, and liam has his too, but it's all okay because they're working on it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	world's wide open

**Author's Note:**

> someone gave me this thought of liam winking at veronica and being utterly adorable about it, and while that was the original intent of this little piece, it actually turned into something a little more, lol. it's a timestamp more than anything, something i needed to get out of my system. it's really cheesy, but hey, in my head they've got a happily ever after kind of ending, so. x

+

So, they have a fight.

Well, kind of. It’s more like Veronica’s mad at Liam, and he’s doing everything in his power to make up for it even though he’s clearly stated he hasn’t a clue what he’s done wrong.

Which means part of this is Veronica’s fault, yes, but she’d rather like to simmer down before she says anything she regrets. And honestly, it’s not like she has much room to be angry anyway. Apparently, she hadn’t been clear with him, or set some kind of boundaries when it came to certain situations.

Like, Veronica can handle Liam insisting on paying for their meals. It’s not that she’s old fashioned, but Liam’s always so eager, and it’s not all that polite to start an argument about it in public; so, she lets him.

She also lets him hold open doors and hold her hand in front of everyone, let him brag to his business partner’s when they have to attend god-awful parties. Veronica just ends up blushing and resisting the urge to bury her face into his shoulder, but it’s something she’s come to adore.

What she doesn’t like, however, is when Liam comes home with gifts. They’re almost always for her, and it’s not like he does it _all_ the time, but it’s common enough for Veronica to press her lips together and hold down the blatant need to snap at the man.

Because here’s the thing, Veronica appreciates the gesture, and yeah, okay, there’s a part of her that thinks she looks really nice with a diamond necklace across her collarbone. However, part of it makes her feel guilty because this wasn’t what Veronica was here for. Liam’s the reason she stays over at his place, and Liam’s the reason she’s not afraid to sleep in bed naked, and he’s the _reason_ she’s found a purpose to laugh and be excited with her life again, not fear it like she used to.

Damnit, she’s kind of fallen for _Liam_ and not the things his money can buy.

Really, it’s not that she questions him per se. Veronica doesn’t, but what she does wonder is if Liam’s trying to overcompensate, if he’s trying to bribe her to stick around, as if giving her expensive gifts means she’s going to stay in his arms forever.

One would think that Veronica’s feeling cheap for those reasons, but rather, she’s finding it easier to believe that Liam might not believe _her_ when she tells him she’s happy.

Veronica’s happy with Liam, and she’d gone about telling him the wrong way.

Asking Liam to stop buying her gifts had brought out her snark and had certainly driven him to moping because what good was he if he wasn’t able to bring her happiness in the only form he knew how?

And Veronica had only realized this a day after the whole situation. It’s been three days since then, and she hasn’t had the time or energy to even confront it.

She will, though, as soon as she gets out of this meeting with a whole bunch of people who are looking to work with Source Lion.

Someone higher up in the business is currently talking, and Liam’s busy playing with his pen, rolling it between his fingers just to distract himself. Veronica can tell that he doesn’t want to be here by the hard line of his shoulders. He looks tense, and anyone else might assume it’s from a long day of working, but Veronica actually knows, and then there’s that guilt that hits.

So, she tries to get his attention. That mostly consists of her kicking her foot out in an attempt to catch Liam’s ankle, hard enough to gain his gaze, but soft enough not to hurt.

Too bad she kicks the wrong person.

They startle, and Veronica tries to pay attention to the front of the room to cover up her mistake. The table is large enough that the man she accidentally just kicked won’t ever be able to tell who’s to blame. From the corner of her eye, she can see that he’s looking around, and even Liam’s doing so since he’d been sitting next to the victim.

Veronica subtly taps the tips of her fingers against the table, doesn’t use her nails because they might be too loud. It’s enough to draw Liam’s attention, though, just like she wanted, and when he looks at her, and she looks at him with her lips caught between her teeth, Liam’s head tilts.

And then there’s a look that passes over his features that is less than fleeting before he’s muffling his snickers behind his hand pressed against his mouth. Liam disguises it as a cough, and Veronica can’t help but flush deeply. She shrugs and feels much better about the fact that at least for these few moments, there’s no heavy tension resting between them.

Since they’re sitting across from one another, Veronica decides to jot down her words onto a piece of paper, would rather slide it over and let him read it instead of trying to mouth it. Certainly they’d be noticed, and Veronica’s quite terrible at reading lips anyway.

_We should talk_ , she writes. _Home?_

And then she’s easily handing it over to him like they’re not in a meeting they should probably be listening to.

Liam’s jaw clenches as soon as he reads it, slips it under his notes before sending Veronica a casual nod. It’s all she’ll get because she just _had_ to bring their tension back around to blatantly point out the fact that they haven’t necessarily been on speaking terms as of late. It’s Veronica’s fault, she knows it, but she’s hoping Liam will at least give her the chance to explain like she should’ve done so in the first place.

The rest of the meeting goes well, and while Veronica had hoped that maybe Liam would stick around just to confirm their plans, he doesn’t. He’s gone before she’s even gotten out of her seat, and honestly, all of this means means that they have some series making up to do.

+

Walking into Liam’s flat is like, well, coming home. Veronica’s found it so easy to slip into Liam’s life, right by his side, especially when it comes to the privacy of their relationship. Liam’s still always cautious with her, always so open and caring, and Veronica’s still learning and sometimes has her ups and downs when it comes to her situation and the reality that yeah, she gets to _be_ with Liam.

It’s a little weird sometimes, like a parallel universe.

Veronica just hadn’t necessarily seen it all from Liam’s perspective. Certainly if Veronica thought all of this was slightly intimidating, lord knows Liam’s thoughts.

Instead of immediately trying to find Liam, though, and with those thoughts still on her mind, Veronica takes it upon herself to go into their bedroom and change. She hasn’t officially moved in or anything, but more often than not she stays here, only going back to her flat for clothes or for times like this when both Liam and her aren’t on speaking terms.

Now, however, she’s changed into comfortable clothing, revels in the way her feet no longer ache after being in high heels all day, finds comfort in the smooth cotton of her shirt and shorts she’s chosen to wear. It makes it easier walking around, helps her relax and make her way to the front of the apartment where she finds Liam on the couch already winding down from his day.

The television's on, and Liam knows she’s here, but he doesn’t pay any attention to her until Veronica decides to take a seat next to him on the couch.

The silence isn’t all that loud considering there’s some mindless show playing. The sun is filtered through the blinds, creating strips alongside the back of the couch, and every so often Liam or Veronica shifts in their seat until Veronica’s got her head pillowed on his shoulder, and Liam’s wrapped an arm around her waist.

From there, her thoughts flow easily, and so do her words, and Veronica’s more than thankful that Liam’s touch is soothing rather than something that ignites her veins with worry. “I’m sorry,” she says. “About what I said and for not talking about it sooner. You can’t read minds.”

Liam snorts and rests his cheek on top of Veronica’s head. “Maybe that’s my secret power, haven’t let anyone on yet.”

Veronica shoves his side but disentangles herself just enough to stare up at Liam. “Really, though, I am.”

There is no answer to that, and Veronica’s not expecting one, not until she makes amends, and the only way to do that is to twist her fingers within Liam’s, rest their palms together and squeeze his hand tightly before she goes for it. “I do want to note that I think it’s very nice that you’re thoughtful,” she rattles off. It’s hard not to sound robotic with as serious as she’s being, but it’s necessary to lay out her feelings so Liam won’t be any more offended. Veronica appreciates everything he’s done, and to further corner him would be a disservice. “Especially with the things you buy me, like-” Veronica cuts herself off and shrugs, and while she’s losing patience with herself, Liam’s there to comfort her by sending her a soft smile. “But that’s not really the problem, I guess.”

“You said it was,” Liam replies. It’s not malicious, just an observation, and Veronica shakes her head because yeah, he’s right.

“I did,” she agrees, “but it’s the _reason_ behind it, not so much the gifts themselves that made me upset.”

It’s not expected, but Veronica can’t say she’s surprised when Liam remains silent. He’s probably trying to draw a million and one theories as to how he could’ve fucked up, and so she sighs and takes his hand in hers. “You know I’m not going to leave, right?” she asks, and then she bites the inside of her cheek because her asking this is actually crossing a line she’d been hesitant to do so before. Drawing up Liam’s insecurities is one thing, but for her to admit it before him feels a little cruel.

However, to make her point, Veronica needs to know that Liam actually has the reservations that she thinks he does. Otherwise, she’s just drawn untrue conclusions and further fucked up.

Liam furrows his brow and looks at her with an odd expression. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Like, unless there’s an honest-to-god reason for me to go,” she begins, rubbing the back of her boyfriend’s hand with her thumb, “then you should know I won’t.”

And even with that, Liam still looks confused. Maybe he is, or he could be trying to save face. He’s difficult to read at the moment, and Veronica huffs and worries at her lip before she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and blatantly says, “I’m not one of your ex’s, Liam. You can’t buy me; material things won’t keep a relationship steady.”

The face that Liam pulls next actually has Veronica second-guessing herself when it comes to her thoughts, but as quickly as he’s looking at her like she was ridiculous, something else slides across his features.

And bingo.

“That wasn’t-” he tries to give, but his shoulders slump because he’s been caught.

“I’m not blaming you entirely; at least, I shouldn’t’ve made it seem like I did,” Veronica proceeds since it seems like Liam’s not going to try and finish his sentence. “Look,” she swallows, “I know it’s difficult being with me; it’s _different_ , and I get that it’s probably an adjustment,” when she lets go of Liam’s hand, he lets her, and the feeling is suddenly missed; Veronica makes up for it by wringing her hands together, “but I need you to know that you’ve already given me much more than I ever could’ve asked for.”

She expects Liam to agree to that, at least, or say something different than what he does. The, "then don't sell yourself short,” sends Veronica into a dumbfounded pose because last she checked this wasn’t about her.

However, as she grasps for words in defense, Liam’s shaking his head like there’s no use in arguing. He’s caught her, too, and there’s no turning back. "How about we make a deal?” Liam proposes as soon as Veronica shrugs. Yeah, there’re still moments where Veronica questions her life and her ability to actually keep Liam interested, but she’d never voiced them or showed it via her actions. Well, not until now, that is, and again, Liam’s caught on. “If you want me to let go of my fears, then you have to promise that you’ll stop thinking that I'm with you _despite_ of who you are, or what you have, or what you don’t."

With that, Veronica settles back into the couch, Liam’s arm lining up directly with hers. Their fingers intertwine again in between the silence of their words, and Veronica finds it soothing when Liam keeps his grasp steady. He doesn’t try to break away, nor does Veronica, and that, more than anything, definitely means something.

“Look at us,” Veronica says, eventually breaking the silence with a roll of her eyes, “being idiots again.”

Liam pulls a smile, too, but Veronica knows what he’s waiting for, and so she gives it to him because making him wait is counterproductive, and there’s nothing to even think over. “Deal,” she nods. “I think we can live with that.”

“And work on communication?” Liam adds.

Veronica licks her lips and then grimaces, forgetting she’d had lipstick on. The taste is muted, and she’ll head back to the bathroom later to clean her face, but Liam’s got her attention now by drawing her away from her brief discomfort. “And that,” she agrees. “Definitely that.”

Bringing both of their hands up, Liam kisses the back of Veronica’s before he’s practically pulling her in closer. She’s not in his lap, but she might as well be; too bad she doesn’t just do it herself, not when Liam’s busy guiding himself to press a kiss against Veronica’s lips. It’s soft and subtle, and when he breaks it Veronica tugs on the collar of his shirt because no, she just wants more.

Instead, Liam’s looking at her curiously, eyes grazing over her face like he can’t pinpoint exactly what feature he wants to look at the most. “Did you really mean it, though? Like, when you said I’ve given you enough; is that true?”

Veronica presses her lips together and kind of looks at Liam in complete wonder. How a man like him could question Veronica’s sincerity, really does bring a quick pang of hurt to her heart. “You’re probably one of the best things that’s ever happened to me,” she says, and like, it’s probably super cliché and cheesy, but Veronica thinks back to all the months they’ve been dating. It’s incredible, she thinks, for them to last this long without having any major, life-altering arguments. They’ve had previous ups and downs, but never enough to the point where they’ve gone too long of a time without speaking or seeing one another.

It’s just not how they work.

Veronica likes who they are now, separate and together, and while there’s still some bumps to smooth out, they’re in it together, and Veronica thinks she’s quite the lucky one. To snag someone so understanding about her situation, someone who actually pays attention to what she has to say when she’s upset... like, all of that kind of stuns Veronica. All she can hope is that she returns those same characteristics.

“I just want you happy, Veronica,” Liam’s telling her next. “It disappoints me to know that I wasn’t doing that before.”

“Hey now, stop it. You were doing what you thought was necessary. Can hardly blame you for trying.” She even wiggles her brows just to get Liam away from his somber mood, and then presses her fingers against the necklace around her neck. “This one’s probably my favorite, though.”

Liam eyes the pendant. It’s quite small and it dangles subtly against the top portion of Veronica’s chest, the silver a perfect contrast against her tan skin. “Because of the diamond?” Liam says cheekily.

Veronica scrunches up her nose and pouts. “No,” she tries to say seriously, hand dropping away from the necklace. Liam, however, sends her a look that dares her to lie again, and then she’s pushing at his shoulder. “Okay, yes, but that’s not the only reason.”

“Oh?” It’s Liam’s turn to touch the chain, and he does so carefully, picking it up and swiping a finger over the small rock encased in silver, all of it holding the stone so it won’t fall out.

“It doesn’t draw a lot of attention,” Veronica explains as she studies Liam’s face. “Yet, even though it’s small, it still holds a lot of meaning.” The brush of Liam’s fingers is warm against her skin, and although there is nothing sexual about any of it, it is sensual. Sometimes, Veronica just likes knowing that skin-on-skin contact is enough for her. She’s learned to appreciate and revel in the comfort of Liam’s simple gestures. All of it holds meaning regardless of what they’re doing together. “I like that idea,” she continues with a shrug, as if what she’s saying is quite stupid now that she’s admitting it out loud. “It’s a lot more important than what someone might give it credit for.”

And although Veronica thinks her words sound corny, Liam hasn’t ever treated them as such before, and it’d be quite silly if he started now. He gives a soft nod of his head as he looks at her, his fingers ghosting over her carefully. “It looks good on you, yeah.”

Veronica resists the urge to pull back her lips and show all her teeth because hell, she thinks now would be the time to give Liam her gratitude. Although, Liam kind of beats Veronica to that by immediately drawing her into a hug instead. It’s a little lopsided with the way they’re sitting, but Veronica still finds that she fits right into the crook of his neck, Liam’s arms carefully strung around her waist as if she’s more than fragile and might break.

They don’t say anything, and the reason for that is because the hug is sufficient enough to express anything else that could’ve been said with words. Veronica closes her eyes and rests her chin on Liam’s shoulder, cuddles up to him because if there’s one thing Veronica truly loves about Liam, it’s the fact that he gives the best hugs ever. Call it weird that that’s the one thing she’d easily pick regarding her favorite things about her boyfriend, but Veronica’s satisfied with that. Liam’s hugs could easily cure anyone’s shitty day, and Veronica’s not gonna dismiss that so easily.

Although, just to lighten the mood, and when she’s gotten just the right amount of comfortable in Liam’s arms, Veronica smiles against his neck before she decides to break their heavy silence and turn it into something a little more lighthearted. “God, you’re such a teddy bear,” she responds as Liam, once again, tightens his hold around Veronica.

Liam doesn’t reply to that with words; rather, he simply pulls back and looks down at her before grinning. He then takes a moment to wink at her, and that leaves Veronica pausing. She doesn’t mean to give him a look, certainly hopes she doesn’t look like she’s in awe, but it does cause Liam to frown instantly and wonder what’s wrong.

“Nothing,” Veronica says as she shakes her head. A grin of her own blooms across her face. “You’re absolutely adorable.”

Forming a mock pout, Liam’s brows furrow. “No, I’m not.”

Veronica snorts out a laugh before she reaches up to kiss his cheek. “Are too. You wink with both eyes; did you know that?”

That makes Liam freeze and tug on the end of Veronica’s long hair, rolling it around his pointer finger. “Can’t help it,” he mumbles, and he kinda sounds sad as he says it, like he knows it’s one of his faults, like he’s tried so hard to fix it, but nothing seemed to work.

He’s stuck with it, apparently, and Veronica’s more than okay with that. She tilts his chin up before she says, “You’re so cute, babe.” And then she’s tackling him before he can get another word in.

Liam ends up sprawled out on the couch while Veronica’s busy attacking his face with lipstick-painted lips. She leaves behind red marks all over his cheeks, and Liam sputters and tries to get out of her grasps. He’s laughing, however, more than he is fighting her until he catches her around her waist and holds her off with a half-cocked eyebrow. “You’re sneaky.”

“Maybe,” she says, reaching forward to wipe some of the lipstick off of Liam’s cheek. All it does is smear it a little more than it actually gets rid of it, but that just gives Veronica more of an excuse to touch him. “But really, I love you, _Leeyum_.”

And well, if Veronica continues smiling then that’s okay, and if Liam’s face drops into one of shock before reversing to surprise and confusion, then that’s okay, too. It’s not long after that when Veronica sees that Liam’s grinning, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling. He’d duck his head for sure if he wasn’t lying on the couch, but Veronica still thinks he’s adorable when he’s bashful like so. It’s not the first time she’s expressed such emotions, but maybe it’d been something Liam needed to hear just as much as Veronica needed to know that Liam hadn’t found her a struggle.

Which, it’s all kinds of funny, she thinks, as Liam sits up and pulls her into his lap, both of them in a good mood while deciding on what they should have for dinner later; as much as either of them holds the other in high regards, sometimes it’s easier to forget they’ve got their own insecurities.

It doesn’t have to ruin them, especially if they work together to make it right. Now, though, Veronica thinks everything is smooth sailing, and even I'd they have their little quarrels and disagreements in the future, things like this just put it all into perspective.

They're both still healing from past wounds, but they're here to mend them together, and judging by the smile on Liam's face as he randomly presses his lips to Veronica's just because he's sweet enough to remind her of his feelings, she definitely thinks she can live with that.

+


End file.
